basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
2000 PBA season
The 2000 PBA season was the 26th season of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). Board of Governors *Emilio Bernardino, Jr. (Commissioner) *Wilfred Steven Uytengsu (Chairman, representing Alaska Milkmen/Aces) *Ignatius Yenko (Vice-Chairman, representing Mobiline Phone Pals) *Alberto Villa-Abrille, Jr. (Treasurer, representing San Miguel Beermen) *Calasiano Cabalan Jr. (representing Barangay Ginebra Kings) *George Chua (representing Batang Red Bull Energizers/Thunder) *Elmer Yanga (representing Pop Cola 800s/Sunkist Orange Juicers/Pop Cola Panthers) *Francisco Alejo III (representing Purefoods TJ Hotdogs) *Manuel "Buddy" Encarnado (representing Sta. Lucia Realtors) *Reynaldo Gamboa (representing Shell Velocity/Turbo Chargers) *Lucio "Bong" Tan Jr. (representing Tanduay Rhum Masters) Season highlights *PBA's TV partner, Vintage Television was absorbed by Viva Entertainment. *Batang Red Bull Energizers entered the league as an expansion team. *Songwriter and composer Jim Paredes was commissioned by the league to compose the league's theme song, in celebration of its 25th year anniversary. The song, entitled "Todo Bigay" was first performed by Regine Velasquez during the league's opening ceremonies. *The league celebrated their silver anniversary on April 9, 2000 with the awarding of the PBA's 25 greatest players. *The league forfeited Batang Red Bull's wins when 18-year-old Kerby Raymundo was found to have deficient academic credentials. He would later return to the team in 2001. *It was the year when a crackdown of alleged fake Fil-foreign cagers led to deportations of Asi Taulava and Sonny Alvarado. Eric Menk, Danny Seigle and Chris Jackson were among those suspended by the PBA. *The Bureau of Immigration and Deportation (BID) revoked the Filipino citizenship of Tanduay's Sonny Alvarado as it uncovered that the player used fraudulent papers; consequently, the BID ordered Alvarado's deportation. *Alvarado's deportation affected the season's All-Filipino Cup semifinal round after PBA commissioner Jun Bernardino forfeited two of Tanduay's semi final wins (Games 2 and 3) against Purefoods, since Alvarado played on those games (he didn't play on the first game). With the forfeitures, the series would have resumed on Game 4 with Purefoods leading the series 2–1; however, Tanduay secured a temporary restraining order (TRO) that prevented the league from staging Game 4 of their series. This has been the first time a PBA game has been suspended via a court order. Champions *All-Filipino Cup: Alaska Milkmen *Commissioner's Cup: San Miguel Beermen *Governor's Cup: San Miguel Beermen *Team with best win-loss percentage: San Miguel Beermen (40–18, .690) *Best Team of the Year: San Miguel Beermen (6th) Individual awards *Most Valuable Player: Danny Ildefonso (San Miguel) *Rookie of the Year: Davonn Harp (Red Bull) *Sportsmanship Award: Freddie Abuda (San Miguel) *Most Improved Player: Mark Telan (Shell) *Defensive Player of the Year: Freddie Abuda (San Miguel) **Mythical Five *Danny Ildefonso (San Miguel) *Danny Seigle (San Miguel) *Olsen Racela (San Miguel) *Alvin Patrimonio (Purefoods) *Kenneth Duremdes (Alaska) **Mythical Second Team *Dindo Pumaren (Purefoods) *Jeffrey Cariaso (Tanduay) *Bong Hawkins (Alaska) *Rudy Hatfield (Tanduay) *Marlou Aquino (Sta. Lucia) **All Defensive Team *Chris Jackson (Shell) *Freddie Abuda (San Miguel) *Rey Evangelista (Purefoods) *Jeffrey Cariaso (Tanduay) *Dindo Pumaren (Purefoods) Awards given by the PBA Press Corps *Coach of the Year: Jong Uichico (San Miguel) *Mr. Quality Minutes: Boybits Victoria (San Miguel) *Executive of the Year: Buddy Encarnado (Sta. Lucia) *Comeback Player of the Year: Ato Agustin (Red Bull) *Referee of the Year: Ernie de Leon Category:2000 PBA season Category:PBA season